Confidencias familiares
by calemoon
Summary: Los momentos bochornosos del ayer bien pueden ser el remedio de los problemas del HOY. Dicen que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena ... pero pueden no tener razón ...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Personajes de Candy? no me pertenecen =(**

**Confidencias familiares**

Por Scarleth

-¡Ay mamá!, es que si la vieras.

El rostro de la mujer que la escuchaba atentamente mostraba comprensión y paciencia. Después de todo el estar ahí para sus hijos era una parte importante y primordial en la vida de Candy Andrey. Así había sido y así sería siempre. Su rostro lleno de pecas no se apartaba de los movimientos desesperados de su hija.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Pauna? - preguntó inquisitiva a la hermosa jovencita que compugida había corrido a buscar su consejo.

-¡Todo mamá! ¡Todo! - gritó manoteando al aire con desesperación mientras sus rizos se sacudían violentamente - Es una gran actriz – exclamó haciendo un ademán imitándola - hermosa, ha viajado muchísimo … tiene demasiadas cosas en común con Richard y yo … - sus ojos se apagaron en ese momento, su mente juvenil entrando a terrenos antes no explorados que la aterrorizaban.

-Pauna – la interrumpió su madre - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

La chica hizo una mueca. Era una tonta por pensar mal de su novio pero realmente estaba asustada. La noche casi caía en la mansión y ellas se encontraban solas en el salón de té, frente a frente desenredando un trágico episodio en la vida de Pauna Andrey.

-Yo me siento mal de escucharte. No me imagino lo que pensaría Richard si se llegara a enterar.

-¡No mamá! No es así … yo confio en él.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó confundida – no entiendo cuál es el problema.

-Soy yo mamá – aceptó tras una pausa - soy una tonta por pensar así, pero me da miedo que me compare con esa mujer y …

Candy sonrió al ver a su hija. Ahora sabía perfectamente por dónde iba el asunto.

-¿Y parezcas una niña a su lado? - completó la Sra Andrey con dulzura.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, nublando momentáneamente sus antes luminosos ojos azules.

-Mamá … ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él? - su voz se quebró. Se notaba en cada sílaba el miedo y la inseguridad que la envolvían.

-¡Pauna Andrey! - interrumpió Candy levantando la voz – ¿qué está pasando contigo? Tienes 19 años, estás comprometida en matrimonio con Richard Grandchester, una promesa del teatro, y sabiendo que te eligió por sobre todas las chicas de este país desde hace 3 años … ¿te comportas así? - exclamó aún sin creerlo - ¿Dudas de lo que tienen juntos?

La muchacha estaba sollozando. Su madre trató de tranquilizarse y tranquilizarla. Después de todo, por algo había recurrido a ella en el momento más "trágico" de su corta vida.

-Pauna, no le quites méritos a Richard – le dijo viéndola a los ojos - El te ama a ti tal cual eres. Con lo bueno y lo malo - añadió - Lo peor que puedes hacer es compararte con alguien e imaginar cosas que estoy segura él ni siquiera contempla – hizo una pequeña pausa riendo en su interior al hacer una regresión al pasado - Hija te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Yo pase por algo similar y tu padre me dió una merecida lección al respecto.

Pauna dejó de llorar y volteó a ver a la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Tú viviste algo así? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

El momento ameritaba ese viaje al pasado. No iba a dejar sumida a su hija en la incertidumbre y quizá ahora sí alguien aprendiera en cabeza ajena.

-¿Quieres reirte un rato? - preguntó sonriendo e invitándola a que se acomodara a su lado.

-Nada me vendría mejor – contestó acomodándose para escucharla.

-Muy bien, entonces relájate, que harás el recorrido a un bochornoso episodio en la vida de tu madre.

El ambiente comenzó a relajarse poco a poco y la rubia sonreía mientras su mente viajaba muchos años al pasado.

-Samantha Donovan era una divina mujer pelirroja, de grandes ojos azules, piel de porcelana, alta, con un porte que parecía reina, mujer de negocios y más o menos de la edad de Albert. Parecían tener mucho en común y había algo que me hacía temblar y sentirme como una adolescente nada más verla.

Hizo una pausa al ver lo interesada que estaba Pauna en su relato. Le sonrió y continuó:

-Sabía que debía controlarme. Me estaba comportando como una loca. Después de todo yo era la esposa de William. Sólo yo gozaba de sus atenciones y de su amor, eso nadie me lo podía quitar. Confiaba en él, pero no en esa mujer.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Más o menos tu edad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero espera que la historia aún no comienza.

Pauna volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y puso atención.

-Samantha estaba en la ciudad precisamente para arreglar algunos asuntos. Además de todo lo que ya te comenté sobre ella, era el brazo derecho en los negocios más importanes de su padre y en esa ocasión eran con la cabeza de los Andrey: tu padre.

-¡WOW! ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Bueno, todo empezó un día que fuí a recogerlo después de salir de mi turno del hospital. Estaba con ella en la puerta y me la presentó. De más está decir que se veía increíblemente bella. A su lado yo parecía una adolescente y no pude evitar sentirme un poco insegura.

-¿Y papá? ¿Qué hizo papá? - preguntó intrigada.

-Tu padre sólo la veía como compañera de trabajo, pero tampoco quise ver eso. Fue la primera vez en los meses que teníamos de casados en que sentí que algo se podría llegar a interponer entre nosotros.

-¿En serio mamá? - interrumpió la chica - Pero si ya estaban casados.

-Eso no evitaba que me sintiera como me sentía.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-En ese momento nada – le dijo suspirando - Nos fuimos a casa y ese día en la noche tu padre me dijo que al día siguiente tenía un desayuno de negocios con … Samantha. Obviamente le di la mejor sonrisa que pude y traté de mostrarme lo más normal posible, pero el recuerdo de esa mujer tan hermosa e interesante no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Tu padre como todo un caballero salió temprano a la mañana siguiente para ir a recogerla. Me llamó para decirme que no podría reunirse conmigo en mi hora de comida y llegaría un poco tarde. Al parecer tenían muchas cosas pendientes y tratarían de terminar lo más pronto posible.

Candy sonrió mientras servía té en dos tazas y le ofrecía una a su hija.

-Después de algunos días en los que casi no vi a tu papá, mi mente daba vueltas y se imaginaba mil cosas. Me comentó que invitaría a Samantha a cenar a casa el viernes, ya que se le hacía poco considerado no haberla invitado a nuestro hogar ni una sola vez.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y yo estaría preparada para borrar la mala imagen que ella tenía de mi.

-¿Mala imagen? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Cuál mala imagen?

-La imagen de adolescente que había proyectado.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es lo que yo creía en mi mente Pauna. Es la imagen que yo pensé había dejado en la memoria de ella. Además a esas alturas yo me dejaba cortar la cabeza si Samantha no le estaba coqueteando a tu padre y tratando de metérsele entre ceja y oreja. Sólo de pensarlo me invadía una rabia incontrolable.

-¿Pero Samantha estaba interesada en papá?

-Déjame terminar primero – interrumpió a su hija – El viernes como ya te dije se acercaba y tu padre nos había invitado al teatro después de la cena y yo por supuesto que estaría lista para esa gran noche.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_-Candy no entiendo este cambio tan repentino._

_-Annie … a grandes males … enormes remedios._

_-__¿__C__ó__mo?_

_-No puedo dejar ganar a Samantha – dijo dando un gran suspiro - ... y no puedo competir con ella pareciendo una colegiala._

_-__¿__Competir con ella? - pregunt__ó__ Annie con incredulidad. __¿__Qui__é__n era esa extra__ñ__a que compart__í__a el coche con ella y qu__é__ hab__í__a hecho con su amiga Candy?_

_-Ella es una mujer que ha viajado mucho, tiene porte, es de la edad de Albert y yo parezco una adolescente a su lado._

_-Candy … no tienes por qu__é__ cambiar. Albert te ama tal y como eres, por eso se cas__ó__ contigo – le dijo la morena sin ver el mayor problema y tratando de entender qué pasaba por su mente._

_-Pero no soporto la mirada de esa mujer. _

_-Candy ... __¡__la has visto s__ó__lo una vez!_

_-No importa._

_Annie se di__ó__ por vencida. Estaba claro que no iba a lograr nada, dijera lo que dijera. Candy era una testaruda incorregible y lo estaba corroborando en ese momento, as__í__ que se limit__ó__ a estar al lado de su amiga mientras llevaba a cabo su loca misi__ó__n._

_Recorrieron varias boutiques y lugares de moda. Candy estaba decicida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para parecer mayor, para demostrarle a Samantha que no era una ni__ñ__a, que tambi__é__n era una mujer ..._

_-Candy de verdad siento que ese vestido negro se ver__í__a mejor en otro color._

_-Pero el negro es elegante – rebati__ó__ la rubia - Los ojos de la Sra Dalton resplandecen cuando viste de negro._

_-S__í__, pero la Sra Dalton es bastante mayor que nosotras. De verdad no creo que sea una buena idea. _

_-Los dem__á__s vestidos que eleg__í son de __colores alegres pero realmente quiero este vestido negro._

_-Es para ti … t__ú__ mandas – acept__ó__ finalmente con desgano. Estaba claro que no cambiar__í__a de idea._

_¿__Maquillaje? por supuesto. Seguramente Samantha lo usaba todo el tiempo y se le ve__í__a una piel fant__á__stica. _

_-¿Qu__é__ pensabas? __¿__Que no iba a estar preparada? __¡__Error! - Candy hablaba al espejo mientras enfundada en su vestido negro se arreglaba para la cena y el concierto._

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Mamá ¿Compraste ropa y maquillaje sólo para esa noche?

-Para esa noche y para el demás tiempo que tuviera que convivir con Samantha.

-¡Pero si tú no eres así! - exclamó la chica sumamente sorprendida.

-Y tú tampoco – añadió con sutileza.

La muchacha se sonrojó y cambió la conversación.

-Bueno … ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?

-El rídiculo – contestó presurosa y conteniendo la risa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto – añadió sonriendo al recordar esa trágica noche de aprendizaje forzoso.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_La tarde hab__í__a ca__í__do en la ciudad y Candy estaba lista para recibir a Albert y a Samantha. La cena estaba preparada y la servidumbre lista para en cuanto hicieran su aparici__ó__n el due__ñ__o y su invitada._

_El coche se detuvo al frente de la casa y Albert galantemente ayud__ó__ a bajar a Samantha._

_Avanzaron platicando al interior de la misma y Candy los recibi__ó__ en la puerta para darles la bienvenida. _

_Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla. La peque__ñ__a Candy estaba envuelta en un elegante y sobrio vestido color negro, hab__í__a cargado exageradamente el maquillaje y arreglado su cabello en un chongo que parec__í__a el de la t__í__a Elroy._

_Albert no sab__í__a ni qu__é__ pensar, s__ó__lo la ve__í__a y no atinaba a decir nada para tratar de entender que rayos hab__í__a hecho Candy "Elroy" con su esposa._

_Fue un duro golpe para Candy que comprendi__ó__ todo con la mirada incr__é__dula de Albert. Quiz__á__ no hab__í__a sido tan buena idea como hab__í__a pensado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de plan, as__í__ que con la mejor cara que pudo se dispuso a torear la noche frente a la despampanante Samantha Donovan._

**Continuara ...**

Hola peque;as ... pues les dejo la primera parte de un minific que se me ocurrio hace unos dias. Esta cortito ... solo van a ser dos capitulos pero bueno ... aqui les dejo el primero y que se diviertan!

Por cierto VIVA MEXICO! ya pasaron unos cuantos dias pero no importa ... festejamos todo el mes que no?

Besos preciosas y ya saben ... comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos ... super bien recibidos =)

Tratare tambien de ponerme al corriente en la lectura de fics que voy super rezagada snif! necesito mas horas en el dia o levantarme mas temprano (voto por mas horas jejejejejeje)

Saludos a todas!

Scarleth =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió mamá! - exclamó Pauna en un ataque de risa después de casi ahogarse al tomar un sorbo de su té – ¿Te peinaste como la tía Elroy? ¿En serio? - seguía riendo sin control ante la mirada divertida de su madre – es que no te imagino como una imitación de la tía abuela ¡Me habría encantado verte!

-Afortunadamente para mí, sólo tu padre y Samantha me vieron así – contestó secundándola en la risa – bueno, también los chicos del servicio de la casa, pero gracias a Dios jamás me hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

-¡Que bárbara mamá!

-Sólo te puedo decir que fue una muy larga cena. Entre las miradas de tu padre y las de Samantha ya no sabía qué hacer, si lavarme la cara con la sopa, meterme bajo la mesa o cubrirme la cabeza con el mantel.

-Aún no puedo creerlo - añadió tratando de calmarse – Candy "Elroy" Andrey.

-¡Ni lo digas!¡Me sentía horrible! - le confesó – Así que a la hora del té decidí emprender la decorosa huida. Paladeando las hieles de la derrota me dirigí al baño a tratar de rescatar un poco de mi dignidad. Me lavé y relavé la cara tratando de encontrarme bajo las miles de capas de maquillaje. Sin mucho cuidado me deshice el molesto chongo y me recogí el cabello con una sencilla peineta.

-¿Y así bajaste?

-Sí – le contestó - Respiré profundo, tomé valor y entré al salón de té.

-¿Por qué sonries?

-Porque aún recuerdo la cara de aprobación de tu papá cuando me vió. Ese sencillo detalle me dio fuerza y sentí que había valido la pena mi verguenza. También sentí una sonrisa burlona de parte de Samantha pero quise ignorarla. A lo mejor también fue mi imaginación … no lo sé.

-Pero ¿y qué hicieron?

-Platicamos un rato de todo y nada y después nos dirigimos al teatro. La función fue excelente, con un gran mensaje, pero no tan aleccionador como lo fue la plática que tuve con tu papá después de la obra.

-¿Qué te dijo mamá?

-Primero fuimos a llevar a Samantha a su hotel.

Los ojos de Candy regresaron al pasado nuevamente.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_-Candy – le dijo Albert abraz__á__ndola al bajar del autom__ó__vil para entrar a su casa._

_-No lo digas … – interrumpi__ó__ la chica con los ojos arrasados en llanto y sinti__é__ndose la m__á__s idiota de las mujeres - soy una tonta._

_-Princesa – le dijo con suavidad – no lo eres, pero no s__e__ qu__é__ intentabas probar arregl__á__ndote as__í__ …_

_-__¡__Pues demostrarle a Samantha que no te hab__í__as casado con una chiquilla! Quer__í__a parecer seria y mayor._

_-Candy – murmur__ó__ tocando su mejilla y sonri__é__ndole dulcemente – no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie. Me cas__é__ contigo porque eres la UNICA mujer en este mundo de la que me enamor__é__. La __ú__nica mujer que supo adentrarse en mi vida y secuestrar mi coraz__ó__n. Yo no quiero que compitas, ni te compares, ni trates de demostrar nada a nadie. Yo te amo a ti, y si en alg__ú__n momento pensaste que yo puedo cambiar mis sentimientos, te recuerdo que te he amado desde que tengo uso de raz__ó__n. Nada es m__á__s importante para mi que t__ú__ … y yo te amo A TI … por ser MI CANDY. _

_-Soy una tonta Albert … disc__ú__lpame – susurr__ó__ abraz__á__ndose llorosa a su cuerpo._

_-Jam__á__s vuelvas a hacer algo as__í__ amor – a__ñ__adi__ó__ pasando sus dedos por la enredada cabellera de su mujer._

_-__¿__Me ve__í__a tan mal? - pregunt__ó__._

_-Honestamente … te ve__í__as terrible – dijo sin poder contener la risa – por un momento pens__é__ que la t__í__a abuela hab__í__a vuelto a nacer._

_-__¡__Eres horrible! – exclam__ó__ d__á__ndole un codazo y separ__á__ndose de __é__l._

_-Candy, casi me caigo cuando te vi vestida as__í__ … as__í__ que por favor, no me prives de mi esposa … de MI CANDY nunca m__á__s._

_-Te lo prometo._

_-Gracias – finalizaron d__á__ndose un dulce beso en los labios y diigi__é__ndose a su alcoba para recordarle ah__í__ qui__é__n era la __ú__nica mujer en el mundo que ten__í__a el poder de enloquecerlo._

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-****-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Sí, tal como lo oyes hija mía – añadió sonriendo al recordar su innolvidable noche de verguenzas – todo ese lío fue por mi causa. Era yo la del problema, era yo la de las inseguridades, pero aprendí que el amor que sentía y siente tu padre por mi va más allá de la apariencia, es un lazo tan fuerte que nadie ni nada podrá romper jamás.

-Entiendo mamá -aceptó Pauna sonriendo – Soy una tonta por dejarme amedrentar por algo así.

-No eres una tonta Pauna – le dijo tomándola de la mano – te faltan muchas cosas por vivir y muchas situaciones por experimentar, pero si hay confianza, comunicación y mucho amor con tu pareja, tienes una muy buena parte del camino ganada.

La jovencita le sonrió.

-Gracias mamá. Te prometo que lo haré y que no volveré a preocuparme por cosas como esta. Después de todo tienes razón. Richard me eligió a mi por algo. Pudo haber tenido a cualquier mujer que se propusiera y me eligió a mi.

-Vio y encontró algo en ti que no tenía nadie más.

-A tí por mamá – dijo sonriendo pícaramente – Me parezco mucho a "tarzán pecosa" - añadió.

-¡Eres increíble Pauna! – exclamó fingiendo enfado.

-No mamá … ¡tú eres increíble! Gracias por escucharme.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al patriarca de la familia.

-Así que aquí están las mujeres de mi vida – dijo jovialmente acercándose a ellas – las he buscado por todos lados.

Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y volteó a ver a su hija.

-Si mal no recuerdo los Grandchester no deben tardar en llegar y si te conozco como creo … te cambiarás de ropa para la cena ¿verdad?

-Sí papá – dijo la chica con alegría – subo rápido a cambiarme y de paso le pregunto a Dorothy si ya tiene todo listo. No quiero hacer esperar a mis futuros suegros.

-No te preocupes cariño, no los haremos esperar.

Albert le ofreció el brazo a su esposa que alegremente lo aceptó. ¡Cómo lo amaba! y que suerte había tenido de encontrarlo en su camino.

Y ahora finalmente los Andrey y los Grandchester se verían emparentados. Sus hijos harían realidad el sueño que Candy y Terry hubieran querido en otra época para ellos, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea, ya que muchas veces resultan en situaciones que nos abren un camino inesperado y mucho mejor. Candy encontró a Albert y había tenido una vida larga y feliz a su lado. Amaba a su familia con locura y no cambiaría absolutamente nada de su pasado.

Ahora eran Pauna y Richard los que tenían una historia de amor por escribir, y esperaba que fuera tan maravillosa como la de la pequeña Candy y su príncipe de la colina.

**FIN**

Hola hermosas! aqui tiene el final de este minific. Y para fortuna de Candy de una experiencia bochornosa pues resulto algo positivo jejejeje! y la pecosita y su principe fueron felices para siempre!

Muchisimas gracias a todas por leerme, por tomarse su tiempito para enterarse de mis locuritas jejejejeje! Gracias mil por sus reviews! me encantaron! **Mily, Paolau2, Mi querida amiga que no me dejo nombre y pues no supe quien fue jijijiji, Arigatho 100, Tamborsita, Joelise, Anahis, Camila Andley, Wendy, Cota, Abi, LadyGV, Ivorian **GRACIAS! mil gracias por su apoyo! Y por aqui nos veremos en cuanto alguna otra idea me rebote en la cabecilla jejejejeje!

Scarleth Andrey! =)


End file.
